When Emmett Get's Bored!
by Olivia-Clearwater
Summary: What happends when Emmett is bored and allthe girls are gone for the day! I suck at summery's much better! Oneshot


_Heyy Guys this is my new story I just randomly made it up!  
Hope you like it!!  
Ollie  
_Disclamier: I don't own Any twilight characters I just make them do random things!

* * *

When Emmett Gets Bored 

**Emmett POV**

One day I was flipping through the channels. "God am I ever bored" I huffed. I went through another 600 hundred channels before chucking the remote at the big screen. Of course it made a big sound that alerted Carlisle "What was that?" he yelled from upstairs. "Nothing" I said and ran up to my room. Maybe I will go see if anybody wants to play a game. "JASPER!" I said running into his library. He sighed and but down his book. "What Emmett?" he said "Wana play a game on the wii with me?? Plzzzzz" I begged. He brightened up "okay only if we play Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games" he said. We ran downstairs and to the game room. Jasper loaded up the game I was bouncing up and down. Jasper was too but he growled at me. "Sorry" I said. We picked swimming. We started and Jasper was wining he had and I had Princess Peach. Jasper won. "Dammit"I growled "Rematch". We played again.

…

_34 games later_

…

"Wow you really suck" Jasper said laughing. I threw the controller at his head. It actually hit his head and then fell to the ground. He started to growl so I decided I should leave. I said a quick "Bye" and ran to the kitchen. I sat down at the table who here was fun. I didn't relies I was bashing my head into the table until a heard a cracking noise. I stopped and looked down to see an indent of my head in the table. I just grabbed the placemat and put it over the dent. That's when I got and idea. I should go see Eddie poo!!! I started skipping up the stairs _Eddie poo here I come_. I heard a growl from upstairs cool he heard me. Hmm wonder what he is doing since Bella's not here. I got to his door and opened it "hi Edward" I said _Poor little Eddie Poo all alone_. Next thing I knew I was tackled to the ground with a knee on my chest "Never call me Eddie poo again" He growled then got up. "Sorry Eddi.." I was cut of by a growl "Edward, I am bored" I said and sat down. "Well I was just going to play on the piano" he replied "When are the girls coming back?" I asked "6:00 so 6 more hours" I groaned Edward laughed. "Aren't you missing your wife and daughter?" I questioned. Edward sighed "yes". Then I got a good idea but I was carful so I blocked my mind. "Emmett why are you singing Womanizer?" Edward groaned "Not telling" I said as I raced out of the room and into the computer room. I quickly typed in and I got onto my account. I grabbed my video camera well Jaspers camera and I heard a soft melody from the piano. Perfect! I snuck behind Edward well he was playing and turned the camera on. After he was done I clicked the off button well the stupid camera went beep. Before he could turn around I ran in to the computer room again. I downloaded the video on YouTube for Edward. I clicked the computer off and chuckled to myself. I skipped down the stairs and I sat on the couch. I hadn't realized that I was repeating "Hehe hehe hehe" over and over again until I got hit in the head with something. I looked around but saw nothing. Then it hit me again. I turned around to see Jasper hit me in the head. "What was that for?" I asked "Hmm well you were annoying me and you used my camera." He smiled back "but nice I saw your video on YouTube nice" He held his hand up for a high-five. After that I was bored again. I looked at the clock Sweet only three more hours until they get back then I can hang out with Renesmee. So my next problem what should I do for three hours. I decided to ask Carlisle. I skipped up to his office and knocked on the door. "Come in" so I walked inside and flopped down on one of the chairs. "What do you want Emmett?" He sighed. "I don't know what to do for the next three hours and I thought you could help me!" I whined. "Anything bury yourself under a tree for all I ca.." Before he finished his sentence I was out of the house.

…

**Carlisle POV**

I was working hard on this new project I got at the hospital when I heard a knock. Thinking it was Edward I said "Come in". Someone came in and dropped on the sofa. I looked up "What do you want Emmett?" I sighed. "I don't know what to do for the next three hours and I thought you could help me!" he whined. "Anything bury yourself under a tree for all I car.." before I finished he was gone. "Oh no" I said shaking my head. Why did I have to say that! I knew Emmett would take it serious.

…

_3 Hours Later_

Oh no it has been three hours and no sign of Emmett. I heard the crunching of gravel out front. The girls are back! I walked downstairs slowly. Esme came in first and game me a big hug and a quick kiss. Bella and Renesmee came in next then Alice and Rose. "Where's Emmett?" Rose asked

…

**Emmett POV**

It has been three hours and I have been under this tree it was quite fun! I un-dug myself and ran back to the house. I herd yelling from inside from Rose. Yay the girls are back! "YOU TOLD HIM TO DO WHAT?!?!?!" I heard her scream. I walked in " who told who to do what?" I asked "EMMETT!!" She screamed and launched herself at me "I missed you too!" I hugged her back. "where you really under a tree for three hours?" she asked "umm yes" I smiled. She let me go only to have Renesmee run into me and hug me. "Heyy you what do you want to do?" I asked "HIDE UNDER TREE'S" she screamed everyone sighed, but I just laughed.

* * *

_Hoped you liked it!  
It's only a one shot so thats it  
Ollie _


End file.
